Dear Diary Entry
by Charters of the Heart
Summary: nothing to do with the winx club but please read though.


April 5, 1462

Dear Diary,

I am quiet .I do not want to be heard by my mother .I am hiding in the closet trying to escape from the from my mother's talkative mouth .I do not want to marry Prince Dominic nor do I want to live in this treacherous place .I want to be free and roam around in the field of flowers and sing with the songbirds in harmony of their tune .I want to follow my dreams and run around the world with my bare feet filling the ground ,water, and air around me .I would like to find someone whom will love me for me not for my title ,or my crown ,and jewels but, for my love of nature , my enthusiasm for children ,but ,most importantly my heart .

Love,

Elizabeth

April 6, 1462

Dear Diary,

I am swinging. I am thinking about my dreams .I s it so hard for a girl of my age to follow my destiny? Could a dream that you think about for your whole life come true? I want to run away, be free, and do as I please. I would take advantage of all my opportunities .I shall pack my thing first thing tonight and run away. I shall miss some things that I can not take with me on my journey to some far off land but I would stay true and loyal to myself. Whatever I do mother must not know about my journey, where I am going, and who will take me there .This is my final decision.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 7, 1462

Dear Diary,

I am now provided the care I need to travel further from my destiny to my dream .When I run across the Earth, I will take my horse, Treasure with me .The time has come for me to move quickly .The men my mother commanded to find me move very swiftly on their fastest horses .It is kind of my mother to try and find me but, I will _not_ let her take me back to that treacherous place .It reeks with my mother's strong perfumes. The palace is so clean, Islip and fall on my bottom .This and many more reason why I do not want to go back to the palace.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 8, 1462

Dear Diary,

I am in a small village now. I have met plenty of boys my age who know me as the princess. They had flowers for me awaiting my arrival. Some wanting to propose to me and others wanted just to be near me. Little girls come running out of their house carrying their rag dolls with them. They curtsy as I rode past presenting me with gifts. One person offered me hospitality and I accept her offer. I got to run around free with the four girls who lived there. It was the best day ever. Then when I am ready to leave I will set of to run across the Earth and fulfill my dreams.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 9, 1462

Dear Diary,

I am now at the other side of the village. It has been 3 days since I ran away from home and I fill relieved that I am gone .It is Summer and I feel the hotness of the sun burning my shin like meat frying in a pan .I can feel the cool breeze form the ocean water .I can feel the warm sand in between my feet .I am staying with this handsome peasant who treats me like a lady .I will not tell him who I am because I fear he will treat me like a spoiled brat .He taught me how to swim today .He has a friendliness to him .I think he likes me and I like him .Maybe he could be the one.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 5, 2010

Dear Diary,

My mom and I were sitting at the table with the Ralizshens having dinner .I don't speak because I don't want my mother to call me my nickname in front of Joshua Ralizshen, the cute boy .He goes to my school and sits by me in every class .He hardly notices me because of my shyness .Here I am sitting next to the cutest boy in my class .He asked me to come up to his room so we were excused. When we got there he showed me his favorite comic books. He showed me his MySpace homepage .Then I showed him mine.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 6, 2010

Dear Diary,

It is my 16th birthday today .For my 16th birthday I will go to Water Country USA. I am inviting my friends Tiffany, Jane, Amanda, Rachel, Amber, Laura, Sarah, Samantha, Tishe', and Victoria. It is going to be the best sweet 16th bash Ever! We are going to have a Vanilla triple layer cake. Awesome right .I got a call from Joshua. I feel like there is another Elizabeth inside of me with a different stories and way of doing things.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 7, 2010

Dear Diary,

I had a great 16th birthday yesterday. I think there is another Elizabeth in me. I was dreaming I was at a boy's house and the boy taught me how to swim. The thing is I already know how to swim. Something's up and I am going to find out what is going on so I will Google it. So I'm on Google and I type in ''Elizabeth'' and I saw something had caught my eye .It was an article on an Elizabeth Richardson-Goldmen who had wrote Diary Entries and they were found 500 years ago after she died .I read one about the boy who taught her how to swim and about her running away. I was fascinated by Princess Elizabeth and her struggles to be free.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 8, 2010

Dear Diary,

I started to act different today. It was so weird. I was cleaning my room when I thought, ''I don't need to do this and that's why I have my maids.'' Luckily I snapped out of it .It seams as if I were acting like Princess Elizabeth. Maybe I'm a descendent of the Elizabeth of royalty. This is so exciting. O.M.G it is time for school. I look it up more at school. I'm so taking my ''POW DIARY'' with me. My friends will be so excited.

Love,

Elizabeth

April 9, 2010

Dear Diary,

This is the last page of my diary. I found who I am. I must continue the legacy.

Your Friend,

Elizabeth


End file.
